Never
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A new one-shot.  This time Eli has cancer and Julia dumps him. What will Clare do? Read and find out. Important author's note inside!


I do not own Degrassi. (Read authors note at the bottom of the page it's **Important!**)

* * *

><p>No POV:<p>

"We're over Eli!" Julia said as she walked down the street from his house. A broken and torn Eli sat on his door step ready to burst into tears. He sat in silence absorbing all that had happened that day.

_Flashback:_

"_Elijah Goldsworthy." The nurse called his name._

"_That's me." Eli said as he made his way into the back of the doctor's office. She led him into a room and said,_

"_Take a seat and the doctor will be in shortly." Eli took a seat in the cold brown chair waiting for the doctor. Today was the day he was going to find out if he had cancer again or not. Eli was lost in thought when the doctor came in. _

"_Hello Eli, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as he looked through his charts. Eli sighed and said,_

"_Anxious, what are my results?" The doctor looked at him and back to the charts. He sighed and leaned against the counter. _

"_I'm sorry to say this Eli, but it looks like you have cancer again; type two leukemia. We can start treatment immediately." Eli's eyes tear up and he said,_

"_When?" _

"_Tomorrow; the sooner we start, the better the chances are." Eli and the doctor continued talking._

_One hour later: Eli's house._

"_I have cancer." Eli said to Julia. She looked at him with a look of disgust and said,_

"_I don't want a sick boyfriend." Eli looked at her and said,_

"_I'm sorry?" She picked up her bag from the porch step and said,_

"_We're over Eli!" Julia stormed away and left Eli to fend for himself._

End of flashback.

Eli sat in silence starring ahead of him. He didn't even notice someone walk up to him; he didn't notice them sitting down next to him. All he noticed was the meanest bitch walk away; all he noticed was the dying feeling he had inside.

"Eli?" The person next to him said. Eli broke his trance and turned toward them. When he noticed who it was he stood up and pulled her with him. She got up and he hugged her with all his strength; at this point he was letting his tears spill over into her auburn curls.

"How do you always know when I need you Clare?" Eli questioned as he sobbed. Clare broke away from him and said,

"What happened Eli?" Eli looked into her ocean eyes and said,

"Julia broke up with me because of something I cannot control." Clare looked at Eli with question and said,

"What can't you control?" Eli cried heavier and said,

"I have cancer again." He said in barley a whisper. Clare could hear it though, and she started to cry with him.

"Eli, I will stick with you through all of this. I refuse to let you die!" Clare exclaimed through her own wet sobs.

Clare and Eli clung to each other for what seemed like forever. Their simple love for one another was strong.

Eli's POV: later that night.

When Clare and I finally calmed down a little she and I went inside my house and we sat on the couch. She and I were best friends since we were little, but I had always had a crush on her. The way her eyes shined when she was happy; the way her skin was a perfect peaches and cream color. In my eyes she was perfect. I never had the chance to tell her though.

We were watching the T.V. when Clare fell asleep against my shoulder. I stroked her perfect locks when I decided to do something brave. I leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I am in love with you Clare. I only wish I had the guts to tell you when you were awake to hear me." Clare shifted in her sleep and sat directly up. I panicked and closed my eyes and tried to make it look like I was asleep too.

Clare grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. I pretended to wake up slowly and Clare crashed her soft plush pink lips against mine. I kissed her back hard and we intertwined our tongues for a battle. One minute passed and we were still going at it. Two minutes passed and we were pulling closer. After three minutes we pulled apart and Clare rested her head on my forehead and said,

"I love you more than anything. I am in live with you too Elijah." I sat silent for a moment until I finally said,

"You were awake?" Clare giggled and said,

"I was just resting my eyes." I blushed red and said,

"Does this mean what I want it to mean?" Clare sighed a little and stood up and pulled me with her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. She kissed me deep and said,

"Of course." I smiled and carried us up to my room. Secretly I had been sleeping with Clare even though I was dating Julia.

One month later:

I felt like horrible train wreck. I sat in the large black recliner as the doctor hooked up my IV filled with the poison called chemotherapy. By this time most of my hair had fallen out. My black locks of love were gone and replaced with a black beanie.

I sat in the chair watching the liquid drip slowly into my veins. I was falling asleep when I heard the door bust open. I looked up and I saw Clare. She had a black eye and a bloody nose. I panicked and said,

"What the hell happened?" She smiled at me and said,

"Nothing serious, I just had an argument with a bitch and it didn't end too well is all." I knew exactly who she was talking about at this point. I sat up from the recliner and wiped the blood from her dripping nose and asked her,

"Why did you fight her?" Clare sighed and said,

"She said she was going to steal you back from me. I love you and couldn't lose you to her." Her eyes were welling up with tears. It broke my heart to see her this way.

"Clare, I have always loved you. Ever since we were little. I even gave you something special." Clare looked up at me at this point and said,

"What did you give me?" I sighed and prepared myself for the secret I bounded inside of me.

"I gave you my virginity." Clare looked deep into my eyes and said,

"You told me you slept with Julia before we did." Clare looked a little torn.

"I lied; I didn't want you to think I was an in-experienced idiot." Clare looked at me and crawled into my lap. She smiled and said,

"I gave you my virginity too." I swear my heart melted.

"You are the only girl I have ever been with that way. Julia wanted to, but I always said I didn't want to yet." Clare giggled and kissed me; even though she could taste the rubbish of my chemo flowing through my veins coming through my mouth. Clare pushed the taste to the side and kissed me deeper. She let the poison that flowed through me enter her with acceptance and love.

Clare's POV:

Eli. Words can't describe what I feel for him. When he told me about the whole Julia ordeal and him having cancer for the second time, I felt horrible. The funny was, he wasn't really upset about Julia, and he was upset about having cancer and not having someone there to accept it. I had always had feeling for Eli; I gave him my virginity a long time ago.

I was walking over to the hospital to go see my sexy boyfriend when I came across Julia. She was in a rage when she heard I took her place and was now dating Eli. When I tried to walk past her she stopped me and started to punch me. I hit her back and it turned into a brawl. Kicking, hitting and punching took place. She called me a whore; I called her a dumbass bitch. I threw one last punch at her and left her knelt over on the concrete while I continue my walk to the hospital. My nose was bleeding and my eye had to have a bruise forming. I didn't care though, I had to go check up on Eli; he needed me.

I went to the hospital and Eli and I had a talk. He exposed things to me that I never knew. I felt like I was his world. I kissed him deeply and I could taste his chemo seeping through his mouth. It tasted bitter and exposed, I didn't care; I kept kissing him anyways.

Three months later:

Eli and I went to go see his doctor. He couldn't drive, so I drove. The entire ride we held hands, it made me smile like a fool. The drive was short, so we arrived quickly.

Eli and I got out of the car and we entered the hospital. Eli and I held hands again, and we signed in. This time the doctor came in, not just the nurse. He had a huge smile on his face and he said,

"It looks like you did again Eli, you won the battle. You are in remission!" Eli looked at him in disbelief and then back to me. I smiled wide and got up and attacked him with hugs. Eli shivered in shock and finally said,

"I'm okay?" The doctor nodded and said,

"It's one of those miracle people pray for and most never receive. You are a lucky one Eli, your cancer just left without warning or too much of a struggle." Eli and I hugged and the doctor left. Once the door was shut Eli picked me up and put me on the recliner. He kissed me and said,

"I can't believe I am going to be alright!" I smiled wide and whisper into his ear,

"I knew you were going to be alright. I think the love we have for each other cured you." He gave me a goofy smile and said,

"I know it did." I was about to kiss him when I saw a tear fall from his eyes. I looked at him with worry and said,

"What's wrong baby?" He smiled and grabbed my face, he looked deep into my eyes and said,

"Thank you for not leaving me." I sighed in relief and whispered,

"Never." With that we kissed in celebration of the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A one-shot I have been working on for a while now. I hope you guys like it. I have unfortunate news that comes with this though; I am going to discontinue **_**"I can't believe it".**_** It isn't getting much review, 4 totals for the last chapter. I'm guessing people are bored with it, so I am going to stop working on it. Please read and enjoy this one-shot. Review and let me know if you like it or not. I put some Eclare fluff into it because I had a few requests for it. I love all of you that do like and review my stories. If you really want an update on "**_**I can't believe it**_**"; Let me know and I will try my best; but for now it is discontinued. Thank you for reading my long ass authors note. **


End file.
